An Ill Wind Blows
by Mat49324
Summary: Another joint story This time with capm. The spies and I are sent to Caracas, Venezuela to stop an attack there. Enjoy and hope you all like it. I'll rate it K plus just to be safe.
1. The Offer

(Alright. Here's yet another joint story. This time, its a collaboration with **capm**. It's called **An Ill Wind Blows**. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

It is a nice sunny day, in Caracas, Venezuela. In this capital city, children hurry off to school, and citizens to work, as the clocks strike 8 AM.

This includes the Security Office of the President. Military personnel are changing shift, as they get ready to continue their job of protecting the President.

After the new shift has gotten a chance to settle in for the day, a strange telegram, originating from St. Kitts arrives. The receiving Sergeant reads it attentively, and then wonders if he should inform the Major in charge or not. This could be a hoax. But if it isn't, it would mean his head if he does not report it.

The Sergeant walks over to the Major's office, and knocks on the door.

"Enter!" commands the Major.

"Excuse me, sir! But we just received this telegram from a St. Kitts telegraph office!" replies the Sergeant, after he stands at attention, salutes the Major, and hands him the telegram.

"At ease!" barks the Major, as he returns the Sergeant's salute. He then reads the telegram, and a blank expression crosses his face. Surely, this is a joke, he thinks. No one can do what this individual claims! Or can they?

He is debating in his mind as to whether he should inform the President, when that decision is made for him, as the President himself enters into the office. The Major and Sergeant immediately snap to attention, and salute. The President returns the salute.

"At ease! As is my custom, I am here to review all telegram transmissions over the past week, to see if there are any that can be used effectively for propaganda purposes."

The Major responds, "El Presidente, we have received 10 or so telegrams this past week. This is the latest!" And the Major hands the telegram to the President.

The President sits down and begins to read the telegram. Slowly a smile grows on his face.

"Why this is PERFECT propaganda material! I can use this against the USA and implicate them in this plot!"

"Surely," the Major states, "we are not going to pay!"

"Of course not, Major! No one can do what the individual in this telegram states! That's what makes it perfect propaganda material! There is no risk to us, and it may very well give a diplomatic black eye to the USA!

"I must quickly get this to my Propaganda Minister, and then file a formal Diplomatic Protest with the United Nations!"

The President goes off quickly, humming happily to himself. A golden opportunity to cause the USA some diplomatic problems, he thinks gleefully.

But little does the Venezuelan President know, is that the President of the USA has ALSO received a similar telegram.

In Washington, DC, the Secret Service received the telegram at approximately the same time as Venezuela.

The Captain in charge reviews the telegram. With a serious expression on his face, he asks the delivering Corporal, "Have we checked the telegram office in St. Kitts to find out who is responsible for sending this?"

"Yes, sir!" replies the Corporal. "The telegram was paid for in cash, so no personal information was requested!"

"I see."

"Sir? Do we need to let the White House contingent know about this?"

"I do not know! I am going to give this to the Secretary of Homeland Security, and he can decide what to do about this!"

"Yes, sir!" replies the Corporal, as he salutes and goes back to his post.

The Captain places a call to the Secretary's office.

"Hello? Yes! This is Captain Blainforth! I have an issue I think the Secretary should be aware of, before the Cabinet meeting with the President!…..Yes, I will be over in approximately 10 minutes!"

Captain Blainforth hands the telegram to the Secretary of Homeland Security, who immediately starts to read it.

"Is this someone's sick idea of a JOKE, Captain?" growls the Secretary.

"We really don't know, sir! All we know is that the telegram was sent from St. Kitts and was paid for in cash!"

The Secretary debates in his mind as to whether to tell the President or not. After musing for about five minutes, he decides that he will tell the President, but AFTER the Cabinet meeting. He doesn't want to look like a Chicken Little to the other Secretaries, if this is a hoax, but he also doesn't want to lose his position if it isn't, and didn't inform the President.

"I'll handle this from here, Captain!" the Secretary says. The Captain salutes, and returns to his desk.

The Cabinet meeting goes off as always, later that day. After the meeting, the Secretary of Homeland Security asks the President if he can see him, one on one. The President agrees.

"Mr. President, we received this telegram earlier this morning. It may be a hoax, but it may not be! We have been unable to verify the authenticity of the telegram, or identify the author, outside of the signature noted."

The President slowly reads the telegram.

"This appears to be a hoax! The deadline for payment is two days from today! Of course, we won't pay, and let's see what happens!"

The deadline comes and goes, and nothing happens. Both Venezuela and the USA are sure this was a hoax. But on an island in the tropical mid Atlantic, steps are now in progress to carry out the threat.

"So! The fools refuse to pay my "fee"! Very well! I need to show them what Anne Cumulus can do!"

So saying, Dr. Cumulus goes into her complex from her private apartment. She walks through a large factory type building to a Control Room, where her Lieutenants await.

"Good morning, Anne! I take it our demands weren't met?" asks Seida.

"You are correct, Seida! The fools wouldn't pay us the money! So now we shall extract our "pay" from their oil-fields!"

"Conditions aren't right for a tropical depression to form off of the African coast, Anne, right now, but should be by the end of the week!"

"Excellent, Georgia! Because we didn't strike immediately after our demands weren't met, we should catch Venezuela and the USA completely off guard when we strike next week!

"Mabel! Start the hot air making equipment of our string of islands! I want them at maximum strength so that we strike with a hurricane of 300 MPH winds or greater!"

"Right away, Anne! I'll call the island stations and give the go ahead to ramp the equipment up!"

"Outstanding, Mabel!"

Dr. Cumulus smugly exits the Control Room and heads toward her private apartment.

"Soon the whole world will know that Dr. Anne Cumulus is a threat to be taken seriously!" she thinks to herself.

It is just before lunch, when Jerry receives the telegram from Washington, after the deadline. Also, thanks to an agent in Venezuela, he has received a copy of the Venezuelan telegram as well. The President of the United States wants WOOHP to apprehend the individual who tried to extort money, with this hoax. But Jerry isn't so sure this IS a hoax.

The USA telegram reads:

"To the President of the United States:

Deposit $10 Billion in the Swiss Bank Account noted, before the end of the month, or I will unleash a hurricane of monstrous proportions on the Gulf of Mexico, destroying your oil producing capability!

/s/ Dr. Cumulus"

The Venezuelan telegram was identical, except for a demand of $20 Million "protection money".

Jerry calls in the head of WOOHP labs, Dr. Quincy, to see if they can develop anything to thwart the threat, if it is real.

"Dr. Quincy, this may be a hoax," Jerry starts, as he hands the telegrams to his old field partner, "but if it is not, we have to see if we can stop this threat!"

"Well, Jerry," replies Dr. Quincy, as he finishes reading the telegrams, and gives them back to Jerry, "fooling with Mother Nature can have unintended side effects, some of which can be very hazardous!"

"I understand, but a hurricane larger than a Category 5 could kill hundreds of thousands, if not millions, depending on where it would strike! And the damage would be in the Trillions!"

Dr. Quincy thinks for a short time. "You're right, Jerry! If we don't try to stop this thing, and it is real, far too many will die! I'll get my best people working on this right away!" Dr. Quincy stands, and leaves the office for the lab.

Jerry knows he'll need his best spies to thwart this threat BEFORE it occurs, if it is real. And he needs them now!


	2. You WOOHP'd us for THIS?

(Here's my chapter. I'll post your chapter after I send you this one.)

**Chapter 2: You Disturbed Us For THIS?**

**1:28 p.m. -- Spies' Villa**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the girls and I were out relaxing by the pool. Sam was wearing her green one piece bathing suit with her sides showing, Clover was wearing her two piece blue bathing suit, Alex was wearing her two piece yellow bathing suit with red starfishes all around it, and I was wearing my black and blue swim shorts. Sam and Clover were swimming in the pool while Alex and I were laying down sunbathing.

"Man, this is so much fun," Sam said happily.

"You said it, Sam," I said as I came inside the pool to join her and Clover.

Alex came into the pool as well. Just as we started having so much fun splashing and dunking each other underwater, the four of us got sucked into a whirlpool that was forming around the girls' chest areas. As we fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels like on a waterslide at a water park, we landed in a pool in Jerry's office.

"Well hello, spies. Glad you could splash in," Jerry greeted.

"Jerry, we should've guessed," Sam said, being a little sarcastic as she wiped her wet hair out of her face with her hands.

The 4 of us climbed out and Jerry handed us some beach towels for us to dry off. When we were finished, the girls wrapped their towels around their chests like they just came out of the shower, while I wrapped my towel around my rib cage, and we sat down on the couch in front of Jerry's desk. We all sat with our legs crossed.

"So, what's the mission, Jer," Alex asked.

"I would like you all to read this telegram," states Jerry, as he displays the USA telegram on the big screen behind his desk.

"You mean you WOOHP'd us over a HOAX?" asked a peeved Clover.

"Don't be so sure it IS a hoax, Clover!" replied Jerry.

"But nothing happened when the deadline wasn't met!" I said.

"That is correct, Mathew, but that may be because conditions weren't right! I want you four to investigate this to make sure that it isn't a real threat!"

"How can we do that?" asked Alex, quizzically.

"We have to do two things: first, we have to find out who owns that Swiss Bank Account, and second, we have to talk to some Hurricane experts to see if this threat is possible! Because we need a two prong attack, I am assigning Clover and Alex to check on the Bank account, and Sam and Mathew to talk to the Hurricane experts."

The four spies stand and break out their x-powders and GBA SP and change into their spy jumpsuits.

"But Jerry," Sam asked, "can't we check the ownership of the account right here at WOOHP?"

"Not for this account, Sam. This particular account is only identified by numbers, letters and special symbols, at kiosks located in the bank itself! The info is not available online! The reason for that is to guarantee the privacy of the owners."

"If that's true, Jerry, how are Alex and I going to determine who owns the account?" asked Clover.

"You will be able to use a laptop computer with WOOHP special software, to determine when the account was last accessed. Also, secure all fingerprints on the kiosk. Then you can check the security video cameras at the time noted, to see who was at the kiosk. Get their pictures, and we can take it from there!

"You should need the following gadgets on this mission: laser lipsticks and lead pencil; Tornado 9000 hair dryers; bungee belts; suction-digging-flying go-go boots and hiking boots, m-ray combo contacts; high powered binoculars; a laptop, and a fingerprint lifting machine, for Alex and Clover; and a cassette tape recorder for Sam and Mathew. You'll each be provided with a rocket-assisted WOOHP jet, loaded with your voice cycles, to get to your objective! Any questions? Good! Tata!"

And with that, we all unceremoniously exited Jerry's office through a hole in the floor, leading to our respective jets.

End of chapter.

(I'll bet you all are looking forward to the rest of this. Only one review? Come on, people! This is grade A work here! I must have reviews -- more than just one!)


	3. Switzerland

(Chapter 3 is made by **capm**. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 3: Switzerland**

It takes a good four hours to arrive in Switzerland, even with a rocket-assisted jet. Clover and Alex will be landing around noon.

"Do you think they can really do it?" asks Alex, out of the clear blue, breaking the silence.

"Natch! WOOHP can trace anyone…." but Alex cuts Clover off.

"I know WOOHP can identify anyone from their picture and/or fingerprints! What I meant was, do you think that Dr. Cumulus can generate a huge hurricane?"

"I don't see how, Alex! I think this Dr. Cumulus is a phony, trying to extort money based on what happened with Hurricane Katrina. No one can control the weather!"

"I guess you're right!"

"Of course I am!" Clover looks out the window and says jokingly, "Next stops, Grand Central Station, Times Square, and Switzerland!"

"You mean we could have taken the TRAIN to Switzerland?" asked an easily duped Alex, in astonishment.

Clover rolls her eyes, "Forget it, Alex! We're here at Switzerland!"

The spies land at the Bern International Airport, unload their voice-cycles and ride over to the bank.

The gals don the same disguises they used in the "Fugitives" episode, and enter the bank. They immediately go straight to the kiosk in the Bank.

"Driver," Clover says, talking to Alex, "I lost my watch!"

"I'll look for it right away!" replies Alex, as she activates the fingerprint lifting machine and starts scanning the kiosk

She is almost done, when an Arab sheik enters the bank, with his bodyguards, and makes a beeline for the kiosk. He is not happy to see Clover using it.

"Out of the way! I must access my account, and be on my way to Paris!" scowls the sheik.

But Clover adlibs nicely, "I'm almost done with my transaction! You'll just HAVE to wait your turn!" she says authoritatively.

Within about one minute, Alex says, "Yeah! Done!"

Clover then addresses the pacing sheik, "Very well, my good man, you can use the kiosk now!"

The sheik almost knocks Clover and Alex over to get to the machine!

"RUDE MUCH!" Clover says, loud enough for the entire bank to hear her.

Soon you can hear a pin drop, as all eyes are on Clover and Alex. But Clover is equal to the task.

"Come, Driver, let's be on our way before we get run over again!" and she and Alex quickly exit the Bank. Back inside the Bank, all of the people are giving the sheik dirty looks for being so aggressive. He is boiling angry, but can do nothing about it.

At their airplane, Clover and Alex transmit the fingerprint data to WOOHP.

"…and that's the last of it, Jerry!" concludes Alex.

"Well done, ladies! Once you get the access times and pictures, we should be able to identify our 'Dr. Cumulus' with some certainty!"

"Thanks, Jer! We'll go to the Bank tonight and check the computer and security videos for that info!" says Clover.

"Excellent, spies! Good luck!" says Jerry, as he hangs up.

At midnight, Clover and Alex cycle over to the Bank. They stop two blocks away. Clover puts the combo contacts into her eyes and scans the building with the binoculars.

"Okay, Alex, this is what we'll do! We'll fly up to the roof, and use the air vent system to get to the computer room. There we'll find the internal stand-alone computer as well as the security videos, and get our info! We should avoid all video security cameras that way!"

The Bank has Surveillance Cameras monitoring all entrances, windows, hallways and vaults, but they do not monitor offices and computer areas.

The gals get to within a block of the Bank, and activate their go-go boots. They fly, unobserved to the roof of the Bank.

Alex breaks out her laser lipstick and slices open the vent. Clover leads the way down, using her bungee belt to slowly descend.

"Which way?" asks Alex in a whisper as she touches down right behind Clover in the cross vent.

"We'll go this way! It should lead to the main computer room!" responds Clover, also in a whisper.

Within fifteen minutes, the gals are lowering themselves into the computer room. They quickly locate the stand-alone computer, and Clover accesses it. She finds that the Bank account has been accessed twice, most recently today. She also accesses the security system, and downloads all pictures, from five minutes before, to five minutes after the two access times. She saves the information to her x-powder, and she and Alex quietly exit the room and the Bank. They quickly go to the airport and transmit this additional data to Jerry.

They'll get with Jerry after their return flight, to see if he can pinpoint "Dr. Cumulus".

End of this chapter.


	4. Miami Bound

**Chapter 4: Miami Bound**

**1:29 p.m. -- Miami, FL**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Miami and Sam and I were walking hand-in-hand right by Miami Beach. Sam wore her green jumpsuit, and I was wearing my Monster Energy motocross T-shirt with Matt Walker's last name on the back and underneath it was a 122. Little kids and their parents were having a lot of fun swimming and sunbathing. Even teenage girls showing off their 2-piece bathing suits and even girls in one-piece bathing suits were having a lot of fun playing volleyball and swimming with each other in the ocean. Just looking at them and seeing how much fun they were having made me a little jealous.

"Man, Sammy, I really wish that we were joining those girls, don't you?" I said to Sam.

"For sure. I'm gonna need a nice dip in the pool back home if we call this mission short or finish up the entire thing," Sam answered.

"But for now, let's keep going; we can't keep those people at the National Hurricane Center waiting."

As Sam and I continued walking hand-in-hand, we eventually found the building and called the clerk at the front desk.

"Can I help you two?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, we'd like to speak with Dr. Mark James about a threat of a hurricane please," Sam requested.

"Not a problem, miss," The clerk responded, standing up.

"Follow me."

I took Sam's hand and the clerk led us to a room with numerous amounts of TV screens with maps of the entire world with some stuff moving around.

"Mark, this cute couple here wants to talk with you," The clerk called out.

Mark came walking from another section of the room and the clerk left me and Sam alone.

"Hello, as you know, I'm Dr. Mark James. May I help you two?" Mark asked us.

"My name's Mathew, and this gorgeous lady beside me is my girlfriend, Sam," I said, shaking Mark's hand.

"And we want to ask you if you know anything about a hurricane threat to the Gulf of Mexico from Caracas, Venezuela unless the President of the U.S.A. deposits $10 billion into a Swiss bank account. The oil production will be destroyed unless the deposit happens," Sam added.

"But the first and big question we have is, that is it real or not?" I finished for Sam.

Mark took a look at one of the screens and examined the threat on the lower east side of the U.S.

"This hurricane threat is more than 100 percent real, you two. The Gulf of Mexico is in great danger," Mark said.

"Come with me."

Sam and I followed him to another room, which was his office that had a desk, a TV, and a whole truckload of New York magazines. Mark went rummaging through his pile of recent documents sended or some magazines on the hurricane threat. He found a Times magazine article and handed it to us.

"Here, this should relate to this hurricane threat," Mark said.

"Look on page 60."

When Mark left his office, Sam and I looked at the article and when we looked at who it was from, it was from Dr. A. Cumulus. I gasped.

"Sammy, do you recognize the name of the author of this article?" I said to her.

"Yeah, it's the same guy as the writer of the U.S.A. telegram for the $10 billion deposit!" Sam said alarmed.

"We've gotta call Jerry immediately," I said.

Sam whipped out her X-powder and dialed Jerry.

"Jerry?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Sam, Mathew! Status?"

"According to Dr. James, the threat is real! There was a past article in Time written by a 'Dr. A. Cumulus'," I stated.

"But does the Hurricane Center have any facts to back it up?"

"They are currently tracking a Tropical Depression just west of Africa, that is gaining strength very quickly! They are very concerned that it will be a major hurricane before it even hits the Caribbean!" answered Sam.

"Then you two need to return to WOOHP now! Clover and Alex are on the way back too! We must find out how this is possible, and who this strange 'Dr. Cumulus' is!"

"Right, Jerry! 'bye!" I said, as we hang up.

"Well, good bye Miami Beach!" said Sam forlornly, "We'll have to visit you another time!"

End of chapter.

(Hope you all like this. I'm hoping that I get more reviews. I'm happy to get just one from my most popular reviewers -- **Soniclover** and **The Time Traveler** I'm talking about -- from members.)


	5. Isn't This the Sheik?

(Here's chapter 5. It's done by **capm**.)

**Chapter 5: Isn't This the sheik?**

Back at WOOHP, Sam, Clover, Alex and Mathew are seated in front of Jerry on the sofa, discussing the situation.

"Jerry! Dr. James was very concerned! Time had also run past articles by Dr. Fox on how he had invented a process to share his DNA with animals, increasing their intelligence, and freeing them, and another by Dr. Rasputin Zero on how he could develop a super forest that was capable of defending itself from humans. Dr. James thought these articles were by some crackpots, until the news proved them true!" I stated excitedly.

"Yes, Mathew, I read those articles as well, but I didn't take them seriously either! I remember reading the article by Dr. Cumulus, but didn't think it could be done, so I dismissed it!" answered Jerry.

"How is it possible, Jer?" asked Clover.

"That's what you four are going to find out! We've analyzed the times and photographs from the bank in Switzerland and came up with this picture," and a picture flashes on the screen behind Jerry.

"Why, isn't that the sheik guy who was so rude at the Bank?" asks Alex, directing the question to Clover.

"It sure is, the JERK! So he's Dr. Cumulus!" answered Clover.

"Who is he, Jerry?" asked Sam.

"He is Sheik Abu bin Rakem, from Ghana! He is fabulously wealthy, from his oil holdings in his country!" answered Jerry.

"Why would HE need $10 billion?" I asked in disgust. "Doesn't he have enough, already?"

"For some people, no amount is enough, Mathew! Maybe he is one of them!" said Jerry.

"But enough time spent on discussion! We must act, quickly! You four will go to Ghana immediately, and investigate our Sheik! We must stop him!" And with that, Jerry pulled the lever that took us back to one of the jets we used. GLADIS had already transferred all of our voice cycles, and our WOOHP gear, to the plane, so we were ready to go!

Soon we were landing in Ghana, at the airport.

"How do we find this Sheik?" I asked.

"Jerry gave us the GPS coordinates of his Palace!" responded Alex. "We'll fly there on our voice cycles."

It took an hour and a half to reach the Sheik's Palace.

"He sure lives in a remote area, doesn't he?" asked Clover rhetorically.

We snuck up to within a few hundred yards of the Palace and hid our cycles behind a sand dune.

"How do we get in? Should we fly, tunnel, or sneak in?" I asked.

"Flying is out, because they'll spot us. Tunneling is out because you really can't tunnel through dry sand!" answered Sam.

"So that leaves sneaking in," said Alex.

"Right! Let me scan the Palace with the combo contacts and find us a good place to make a hole in the wall!" said Sam as she put on the contacts. "Over there! The back of that wall is a closet! We can break in there!"

So we quietly sneaked over to a spot toward the back of the Palace, and I used my laser pen to cut a hole in the wall.

Soon we were all in the Palace, looking for the Sheik. Luck was with us, as we spotted him walking over to a closed room.

"Let's use the air vents and see what he is doing!" suggested Clover.

"Great idea, Clover!" I said.

I removed the cover from the closest air vent, and we all got in. We made a beeline over to the closed room. There the Sheik was talking on a short wave radio to someone.

"No, Dr. Cumulus! No money has been deposited!" the Sheik said.

"Then it is time to act on my threat! Thanks for your financial assistance on this, Sheik Rakem! With the destruction of both the Venezuelan and US oil production in the Caribbean, your oil companies will clean up!" answered Dr. Cumulus, who, to our surprise, was a woman!

"Do you need any more money, Doctor? I want EVERYTHING to go off as planned!"

"I could use another million, to insure my directing apparati are in perfect working order."

"Very well! I will have my guards personally deliver the money to you today!"

With that, the transmission ceased. The Sheik then threw another switch on his console.

"Omar and Abu! Report to me at once!" he said over a loudspeaker. The Sheik then walked casually over to a large portrait of himself, hanging on a wall. He swung the picture out on its hinges, and opened a wall safe. He counted out some money, and closed the safe, putting the money in a locked briefcase, and swinging the picture back in place. Soon a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter!"

Omar and Abu entered into the room. But we didn't stick around to hear what was said. We were backing out of the air vent so that we could trail them and the money!

Silently, we exited the Palace and waited on our cycles. Good thing we stowed our WOOHP gear on the cycles! We would not be able to return to the jet to get it. Sam watched Omar and Abu with the contacts. When they left the Palace, we followed them, high in the air, so they could not see us.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Meeting

(Here's chapter 6, which is also done by **capm**.)

**Chapter 6: Meeting**

Omar and Abu took a jet hydrofoil out to an island about 100 miles due west of Ghana. There they disembarked. We landed our cycles on the other side of a hill, so as not to be spotted. We then used the jet part of our boots, to shadow them. All of the while, Sam kept them in sight with the combo contacts.

Omar and Abu walked for about one mile, after they secured their boat, to a deserted fishing village.

"All clear?" asked Abu tersely.

"Yes!" replied Omar, as they entered a fishing hut. They did not realize that we were watching their every move.

"Sam! Use the contacts! What do you see?" asked Clover.

"Why?…..The hut is empty!" replied Sam in amazement.

"There must be a hidden wall or door!" I replied.

"But we'll have to enter the hut to find it!" said Alex.

"We have no choice, Alex! We have to locate Dr. Cumulus!" responded Sam.

Stealthily, we approached the hut, and looked in. Empty, just like Sam said. We cautiously entered.

"Let me activate the connnnnnntttttaaaaaccccttttts……" said Sam as her voice trailed off. We were falling through a trap door!

We landed in a heap, in the midst of 10 female guards.

"Spray them!" the order was given, and we were doused with sleeping gas!

Sometime later, we awoke, handcuffed to a stone wall. As we came to, we were addressed by a woman in her 40's, with a lab coat on. She was accompanied by three armed guards.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"More importantly, who are you?" I asked.

"I'll ask the questions!" the woman commanded. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Clover tried to talk us out of the situation. "Why, we are vacationing tourists! We thought your island was uninhabited, and decided to explore it! We didn't mean to disturb you!"

An evil smile crossed the woman's face. "Really? And WOOHP stands for Women Out On Holiday, Partying and you just picked up the guy in Ghana, right? LIAR!

"I am well acquainted with WOOHP! I know it is a United States Spy Agency! I was wondering if they would be called in to investigate my protection offer!"

"Then you must be Dr. Cumulus!" said Alex.

"Dr. Anne Cumulus! Yes!"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sam.

"Because I wanted to prove that I could! The world thinks there is an inexhaustible supply of oil, especially in the United States. I could become very rich, as would my benefactor.."

"…Sheik Rakem" I interrupted.

"Yes! So you know about the Sheik as well! Actually that is too bad!"

"Why?" asked Clover.

"Because now I have to eliminate you, or else you would disrupt the whole operation!

"Guards! Incapacitate them and bring them to the 'Demonstration Area'!" and once again, we were gassed to sleep.

This time when we awoke, we found ourselves suspended over the top of a volcano, horizontally. Should we break any ropes, we would immediately fall into the hot lava below! Dr. Cumulus stood on a catwalk next to the crater.

"Finally awake? Good! Just in time for your demise! Those ropes holding you weaken every second, due to the heat drying them out! Soon a rope will fray and break, and you four will plunge into the lava!"

"Seeing we are about to die, why not tell us how you can increase the strength of a hurricane?" I asked.

"Very well! Curiosity killed the cat, eh? As you probably know, a tropical depression becomes a hurricane due to hot air rising and entering the eye; the more hot air, the more powerful the hurricane!"

"So what's keeping her down?" said Clover under her breath, so only the four of us could hear her.

"But a hurricane also travels! How can you pump hot air into it? This is only one island!" said Sam.

"Correct, young lady! But I have control over 10 islands that lay in the typical path of a tropical depression! Each in turn will pump hot air into the building hurricane, until it is a true terror! I get the hot air from the volcanoes, and funnel it into the eye!

"Too bad you won't see my latest terror! It should be a 300 MPH disaster before it hits Venezuela! But I must tend to my equipment, and coordinate my islands! Goodbye!"

After the doctor leaves, Alex says, "We've got to think of something quick! One of my ropes is beginning to fray!"

"Stay cool, Alex! Activate the jet part of your boots when the rope breaks, and we'll just jet out of here!" I said.

And that's what we did, when the rope broke! We fell about 100 feet before we could activate our boots, but soon we were on the catwalk, in safety. Or so we thought!

"THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED THE VOLCANO! RED ALERT!" the loudspeaker blared.

"Quick! Bungee up into the rafters, and we can then bungee down on the guards!" instructed Clover.

As guards started to approach the catwalk, we bungeed down on them! We were using kicks and punches to incapacitate the guards. We then relieved them of their gas masks, and put them on, so we couldn't be gassed to sleep again.

"Now for Dr. Cumulus!" said Sam with determination.

We ran down the passageway, and stopped at the door at the end. Sam checked the other side with the combo contacts, and noted that there wasn't anyone guarding it. So we quietly opened the door and snuck into the room.

This was the Control Room. Dr. Cumulus was busy watching her islands ramping up to feed the hurricane, on a wall size visual display, with GPS coordinates.

"…Island 7! Move your supply funnel two degrees to the South! That should maximize your impact!"

"Roger, Anne!"

"Island 5 reporting in, Anne! We just funneled our air into the hurricane! Wind speed is already 180 MPH!"

"Excellent, Sylvia!"

Meanwhile, back at the National Hurricane Center in Miami, Dr. James is worried.

"That tropical depression has strengthened quickly, Mark! It's already a category 5 hurricane, and it isn't even halfway across the Atlantic!" remarked a forecaster.

"Should we issue the alert?" asked another.

Dr. James thought for a moment. Then he replied, "We have no choice. If we don't, thousands and possibly millions will die in the Leeward Islands as well as Venezuela! It will take that monster 96 hours to reach them! Hopefully, it's enough time!"

With that, a hurricane warning was issued for the Eastern Caribbean, as well as the Northeast coat of South America.

But in Venezuela, the President laughs.

"So, the United States wants to make me look like a fool by 'preparing' for a hurricane that cannot happen!" he remarks to the Lieutenant who brought him the telegram from the National Hurricane Service.

"What shall we do, sir?"

"Nothing! We can't be so easily duped!"

Quietly, we have all worked our way down to the Control Room floor, unobserved. We move stealthily toward Dr. Cumulus. When we are close, we strike from the shadows.

"GOTCHA, DOCTOR!" I said, as I grabbed her.

"Wha?….YOU! GET THEM!" she ordered.

"Better not, Doctor! Remember, you are our prisoner!" Sam replied. With Dr. Cumulus our prisoner, the guards stop their advance.

"Now, tell us how to stop the remaining islands from doing their dirty work!" said Alex.

"Never!"

"Very well, then we'll have to get the GPS coordinates out of your computer, and stop them ourselves!" replied Clover, as she accessed the computer, and got the coordinates for all 10 islands. "Now to transmit these to WOOHP! Jerry will stop them!"

"Oh no he won't! Once my islands ramp up, there is no way to shut them down!" said Dr, Cumulus, in triumph. "You may have captured me, but you won't stop my destruction!"

Soon the island is swarming with WOOHP Security, as they take the Doctor and her henchwomen into custody. All of the 10 islands are hit as well along with the Sheik and his minions, but she was right! The process couldn't be stopped!

"Jerry, what can we do?" Alex asked pleadingly.

"Confidentially, Alex, I don't know!" replied Jerry forlornly.

End of chapter 6.

(Well, I hope you all like this. Leave as much reviews as possible. This is grade A work here you know!)


	7. Windy

(Here's chapter 7. This is also done by **capm**. This may be the last chapter done by him, but I'm not sure.)

**Chapter 7: Windy **

The hurricane is now 72 hours from the Eastern Caribbean. We watch its progress apprehensively, as it builds to a 300 MPH monster, with a 200 mile eye!

"Jerry! We can't just sit here!" Clover said.

"What can we do, Clover? If we get to the hurricane itself, what do we do?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know!" Clover said in resignation.

"All we can do is hope that Dr. Quincy's team can come up with a solution, and soon!" with that Jerry calls the good Doctor for a status.

"Any luck, Quincy?" he asks.

"Jerry, we tried a new process about 15 minutes ago in the lab simulator! We are just now getting results!" The Doctor is then interrupted. "Yes…may work?…if it doesn't?…I see! Jerry! We have a possible solution, but it is only a 50-50 shot!"

"Right now, that's better than we have!"

"If we can funnel cold air into the hurricane, we should knock the winds down! The only problem is, if the funneling doesn't work, we will redirect the hurricane to the Atlantic Coast states of the United States!"

All eyes were on Jerry, as he stood up and walked over to a map of the world, staring intently at the Caribbean area. It was his call.

Jerry thought the situation over. If he does nothing, this 300 MPH terror will destroy the Caribbean Islands, the Northeast coast of South America, Cuba, Florida, and anywhere else the winds move it. If he does use the method, and it doesn't work, he will doom the United States Eastern Coast. What a choice!

Jerry makes his decision, as he firmly sets his jaw in resolve. His job is to protect humans, whether they are South American, Caribbean, Cuban, Mexican, Venezuelan or American! That's what WOOHP stands for! He will try the method, and accept the consequences!

"Very well, Doctor, gather the equipment you need, and let's get going!"

Everyone in Jerry's office smiles. "Can we help?" Sam asked.

"We'll need everyone to load equipment! Let's go!" commanded Jerry, as we all ran to the hanger area.

It is now 24 hours until the hurricane strikes. We are on a number of submarines, heading toward the hurricane. The procedure will require all the subs to surface within the eye, and to feed refrigerated air into it, for as long as we can.

It is a very rough trip, but as we enter the eye, everything is surprisingly calm.

"Alright, let's do it!" commands Jerry.

All submarines surface, and every Tornado 9000 hair dryer in WOOHP's inventory are attached to the refrigeration equipment.

"Start the process!" calls Doctor Quincy.

For the next 12 hours, we pump super cold air into the hurricane, but it doesn't seem to be helping. The only thing the hurricane is doing is traveling in a NNW direction – directly at the United States East Coast! The refrigeration equipment is finally exhausted.

Sadly we submerge, No one sadder than Jerry or Dr. Quincy. They have doomed the US Eastern Seaboard. I stubbornly keep monitoring the hurricane for any weakening, via computer.

"You're wasting your time, Mathew!" said Sam, quietly.

"No! That cold air HAD to do something!" I said.

"Yeah! It sent the hurricane to the USA!" responded a dejected Alex.

"All the Eastern Seaboard is trying to evacuate!" said Clover, as she watched NNN. But there wasn't enough time.

"Well, I hope you four will do as good a job for my replacement, as you did for me!" said Jerry surprisingly.

We all looked at him in astonishment.

"I will resign, due to this fiasco!"

"As will I!" added Doctor Quincy.

We all sat there, in a funk. But as we were distracted, the cold air DID begin to weaken the hurricane! It was loosing about 20 MPH of strength per hour!

When I sadly glanced back at the computer screen, a half hour later, the strength was down to 285 MPH! At first, I blinked. Then I said excitedly, "IT WORKED! IT WORKED!"

Jerry, Quincy, and the gals all ran over to the computer screen. The hurricane was loosing 1 MPH of strength every 3 minutes. We were glued to the screen for half an hour as it dropped to 270 MPH.

"YESSSSSSS!" said Alex, as I high-fived the gals. Jerry and Quincy were shaking hands, and laughing.

By the time the storm got to the East Coast, it was a 60 MPH tropical depression. It caused some localized flooding, but that was nothing compared to what it could have done!

WOOHP had saved the world again!

End of chapter 7

(Hope you like it.)


	8. Celebrations

**Chapter 8: Celebrations**

**7:30 p.m. -- Venezuela**

A huge crowd was standing outside of the Mayor's building and we were standing right behind him on the top of the stairs.

"It is my pleasure, to award these 5 medals to these 5 members of WOOHP for stopping the hurricane that was on its way here!! And I would feel appreciated if some of you would say a few words of advice to this crowd," The mayor or Venezuela announced and 5 of his employees placed the medals around our necks.

Sam stepped up to the microphone and I went up with her.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Mayor," Sam said through the microphone proudly.

"But it wasn't just ourselves that stopped that hurricane -- me, Mathew, who's my boyfriend and one of my best friends, along with Clover, Alex, and our boss, Jerry, as well as Dr. Quincy. It was Mathew's idea about putting the cold air in the hurricane, which decreased its wind capacity."

"And I shouldn't get all the credit," I added.

"All 5 of us deserve an equal amount of the credit. So, as we bid you all farewell, you'll know what to do next time something like a hurricane happens in this great country of yours: just wait for us because this man right here, our boss, Jerry will fill us in, and we'll be here before you could even give us a buzz over the phone."

Just then, the WOOHP jet made a landing right by us and we waved our hands good-bye as we boarded the plane for our home in good old Beverly Hills. The crowd gave us a standing ovation and Clover even blew a few kisses to the crowd.

"Man, just seeing that crowd giving us a standing ovation made me feel like a sports hero or something," I said to the girls while we flew home. Jerry was flying the plane with Dr. Quincy sitting beside him.

"Yeah, you don't see that with us everyday," Sam responded back to me.

**10:00 a.m. -- Spies' Villa**

After a long mission, the four of us were out relaxing by the pool. Alex and Clover were getting ready to lay down on their beach chairs and sunbathe while Sam and I were already cooling off in the pool. I was in the water, and Sam was standing on the diving board, getting ready to dive in. We were all decked out in our same swimwear.

"Boy I feel great after that mission," Alex said as she set her towel down and sat on her beach chair.

"Do you guys think that there was another way to stop the hurricane other than the cold air being put into the hurricane and decreasing the wind capacity?" Clover asked us.

"I don't know, Clover. I highly doubt that there was any other way," Sam answered.

Just after that, she dove into the water.

"I agree," I said.


End file.
